Herança Black
by Yaholy
Summary: Ted está passando por uma fase Sirius Black e está deixando Severus um pouco chateado.


Fic escrita para o projeto Go Fly a Kite, Black do forum Ledo engano

Fic não betada erros Meus

Classificação K e bastante açucar

Herança Black

_Para Clarita, Jo e Meel pelo apoio_

* * *

Ted aos oito anos de idade estava numa fase Sirius Black. O menino sabia todas as histórias, desenhava Sirius voando com hipogrifos por todos os lados, no último natal Harry resolveu dar de presente para o menino uma miniatura da moto que Sirius usava. O que fez o menino gritar várias vezes ao dia _"Olha papai, pai, eu estou voando na moto igual ao tio black_."

Ted realmente adorava a moto.

O fascínio do menino era tão grande que nos últimos seis meses Ted não chegou a mudar sua aparência. O mesmo cabelo negro, o mesmo nariz, os olhos cinzas, e Merlin sabe como o mesmo olhar, maneios de cabeças, e forma de se portar. Ás vezes Remus podia jurar que estava olhando para uma miniatura de seu amigo falecido. E a única explicaticação para isso é que deveria haver mais sangue Black em sua falecida esposa do que ele imaginava.

Remus acharia tudo isso uma gracinha, e no fundo ele achava, se não estivesse incomodando tanto seu atual marido. Quando resolveu constituir uma família com Severus Snape ele imaginou que o homem seria várias coisas, mas nunca imaginou que ele seria um pai tão zeloso.

E extremamente ciumento.

Remus sabia que Severus tinha um problema pessoal com Sirius Black, mas nunca imaginou que Sirius quase depois de dez anos morto poderia trazer tanta dor de cabeça.

A cara de desgosto que Severus fazia toda vez que Ted mencionava que quer ser _Sirius Black_ quando crescer era de partir o coração.

E Remus imaginava que Severus deveria ser realmente apegado ao menino, porque nenhuma vez ele fez algum comentário tentando desmoralizar Sirius na frente do menino. Mas a cada desenho, história, ou a simples referência ao nome Sirius Severus se tornava cada vez mais rabugento.

Até chegar ao ponto de o próprio Ted vir perguntá-lo porque seu pai estava tão triste nesse verão.

Remus sentiu que precisava mudar algo nessa dinâmica antes que Severus se machucasse completamente.

Remus saiu cedo com Ted em um dia não muito quente de verão. Remus trazia consigo uma grande cesta de doces. E caminharam até um parque não muito longe do local onde moravam, os dois se sentaram perto do lago. E Remus abriu uma grande toalha xadrez e começou a retirar todas as guloseimas contidas dentro da cesta.

"Sabe Ted..." Remus começou enquanto observava o lago. "Eu lhe trouxe aqui para lhe contar uma história sobre um dos homens mais corajosos que eu já conheci."

"Sirius Black papai?" Ted perguntou curioso enquanto se lambuzava com bolo de chocolate.

"Não. Sirius era realmente corajoso, mas a história que eu vou contar é de um homem que enfrentou perigos, guardou segredos, ajudou os outros sem as pessoas saber." Remus respondeu.

E Lupin contou ao filho todas as coisas que o grande espião, assim que ele chamou o personagem dessa história, fez desde que era jovem. Como ele guardou o segredo que prejudicaria a vida de muita gente. Incluindo a vida de seu papai e de Sirius Black, como mesmo depois de ter feitos escolhas não muito boas ele no final das contas ele agiu correto. Como por anos ele agüentou pessoas não acreditando nele, e não gostando dele mesmo ele tendo feito tudo certo o tempo todo. Claro que Remus fantasiou um pouco, colocou mais batalhas, mais perigos e principalmente triplicou o tamanho da enorme cobra que mordeu o pescoço do grande espião e como ele conseguiu sobreviver mesmo quando o mundo bruxo todo parecia acreditar que ele não sobreviveria.

"Nossa papai, o espião fez tudo isso e ainda está vivo?" Ted perguntou extremamente excitado. Em sua mente já se imaginava tendo que viver como um agente secreto, tendo segredos, e salvando a vida das pessoas.

"E sabe qual o maior feito do espião Ted?" Remus perguntou enquanto ele se lambuzava com bolo de chocolate.

"Ainda tem mais?"

"Sim. Ele aceitou casar com um viúvo que tinha um pequeno bebê e o criou e o amou como se fosse dele."

"Papai, você está brincando, o pai Severus nunca seria um espião, ele só sai de casa pra dar aula, ele não gosta de aventuras." Ted respondeu incrédulo. "Ele só gosta de livros não tem nada de emocionante em livros."

"É por isso que ele é tão bom Ted." Remus respondeu enquanto começava a organizar as coisas para irem embora. "Ninguém acredita que ele é capaz de fazer todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele faz."

E Remus riu quando o cabelo de Ted mudou o corte, e seu nariz mudou um pouco a fisionomia.

"Papai." Ted chamou. "Quando eu crescer posso ser um espião que usa uma moto voadora?"

"Claro que pode."

"Papai, será que pai me conta mais sobre a vida de espião?"

"Você pode tentar, mas como você sabe, seu pai é muito discreto."

E Remus olhou mais uma vez para o lago, o mesmo lago que anos atrás Remus e Severus se beijaram pela primeira vez, e depois prometeram que ficariam juntos pelo resto da vida. E Ted chamou Severus pela primeira vez de pai. Havia algo de mágico naquele lugar e Lupin sabia disso.

Remus mal podia esperar para ver a cara de orgulho de Severus quando ele olhasse para a nova imagem de Ted e principalmente quando o menino o lotasse de perguntas.

* * *

Reviews pelo amor do Ted de Sirius Black


End file.
